Revival
by Rebyll
Summary: One off I wrote while listening to the Warrior Trainer Cave music from Kameo: Elements of Power (It's an Xbox 360 game) as a set up for a story where Cato, Clove, Foxface, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh and Rue are brought back to life by science, and this is a record of their thoughts. It's meant to be a set up for a larger project, however I felt that it could stand on its own.


Cato

Death is a painful experience sometimes. I realize it wasn't Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, or even any of the Careers that put me here in the afterlife. It was my own idiocy. If I hadn't let the Capitol and the fools from my district pull the wool over my eyes, I wouldn't be in this mess. They're the ones responsible for this and they will pay. I witness a purple vortex of my experiences being sucked away begin to reverse, and I regain feeling once again. I feel my soul being sucked back into my body. My name is Cato Andrews, and I will have revenge.

Clove

Death is a curious thing. It's the one thing we fear worst of all, and despite knowing so many things that cause it, we don't know much about it. I don't hold a grudge against Thresh for bashing my skull in. One of the more painful ways to go, I'm sure, but it isn't like I was tortured for hours on end. I regret some of my choices and my experience has shown me that life is too short, and being intimidating is nothing if you cannot wake up in the morning and look in the mirror and see a human being. I feel heavier all of a sudden. How I got here seems to feel reversed. My name is Clove Henderson, and I will understand.

Glimmer

Death is worse than I feared. Tracker Jackers are a horrible way to go. Torturous pain and you don't even know what's real. After experiencing some of the horrors I used to joke about inflicting upon others, I have decided that who I was and who I will be are different. I already realize I'm being brought back somehow, the method by which I do not know, but I do know two things for certain. My name is Glimmer Matthews, and I will change.

Marvel

Death can leave one feeling relieved. Realizing as soon as I descended to the level of a monster that my existence would end was gratifying. As soon as I killed poor Rue I realized how evil I was, how brainwashed and stupid I was. I'm not saying death is the easy way out, but it felt right knowing that I realized what I had become in time for me to die, unable to hurt anyone else. I suddenly feel as though I'm passing backwards through the door of death. As if I'm being given a second chance to fix my past decisions. My name is Marvel Grace and I will make things right.

Rue

Death is scary. I never wanted to leave Katniss' side, but she and I had a plan. It wasn't supposed to end with Marvel killing me. The way Katniss sang me to death, the way she didn't abandon me like everyone else would have, it's heartwarming. Knowing somebody cares and thinking they'll never see you again, but you feel somehow that they will is hard to describe. Do I hold it against Cato or Clove or Marvel or Glimmer or Peeta or Katniss or Thresh or Foxface? There was a time when I would have. Not any more. My name is Rue Morrison, and I will forgive.

Foxface

Death is a grotesque beauty. People worry about less when they're dead, but some of the nightmares they endure afterwards are enough to make the strongest turn into whimpering children. The skeptic in me is dismissing this as a dying dream, but deep down I know it isn't true. I really am dead. And it's my own stupidity to blame for it. I wasn't paying attention and I ate the wrong berries. I imagine what it would have been like had I greeted them. A simple "hello" or anything. I imagine what my life could have been like had I been the least bit social. I guess I'll get that chance after all. My name is Marissa Finch, and I will open up.

Thresh

Death is a good time to reflect on who you've been in life. How you acted, what you did, how you treated people. I realize I was't remotely good or bad at all. I was neutral, solitary. I did not want to kill Clove like I did, but the way she mocked Rue's death made me feel something inside. That's what I would have changed. I wouldn't have repressed my feelings. I feel air entering my lungs again. How that is possible, I do not know, but I realize I am being given that ability to change. My name is Thresh Franklin, and I will feel.


End file.
